Typical razors have one-five blades only on one side, and when they get dull, they are thrown away. A typical consumer either buys disposable razors or replacement cartridge type razors. The disposable razors are less expensive, and the replacement cartridge type razors cost significantly more. One problem is that consumers are forced to pay high prices for razors with cartridges and even higher prices for the replacement cartridges that are sold.